1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor system capable of monitoring signals or information (to be referred to as biological signals or biological information hereinafter) indicating conditions of a living body, such as an electrocardiogram waveform, a heart rate, and a blood pressure, of a person (object) to be monitored, e.g., a patient, and a biological signal transmitter used in this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For patients who take exercises for rehabilitation or who get therapeutic exercises, it is necessary to monitor a biological signal or biological information, such as a heart rate, a pulse rate, or a blood pressure, during the exercises in order to exercise effectively and safely. This is also required for athletes who take hard exercises or people who get exercises for the purpose of promotion of health or physical fitness.
An ergometer is conventionally known as a device for this purpose. That is, a pulse rate sensor is put on an earlobe of a person to be monitored, and a change in a bloodstream or the like sensed by the pulse rate sensor is optically detected, thereby monitoring the pulse rate of the person during a so-called "aerobike" exercise. The ergometer thus evaluates the load of exercise on the person to be monitored or evaluates his or her physical strength.
This conventional ergometer, however, is generally so manufactured that a person to be monitored himself or herself monitors his or her own load of exercise or physical strength. Therefore, it is impossible for the third person, such as a doctor or a trainer, to simultaneously or individually monitor heart rates, blood pressures, or the like of a large number of persons to be monitored.